


Sunfire

by Emile



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, non sense robotics, remake of burning up, this fic is such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/Emile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tadashi, time had slowed and stopped ever since the fire, and he didn't appreciate being reminded of how time continued like it always had for all people around him. </p><p>He survives the fire, but a lot has changed. When Krei offers to make the inventor walk again, the offer seems too good to be true, but how much is Tadashi willing to pay for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valitiel (Vishnal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishnal/gifts), [ahhelga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/gifts), [Hello_everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_everyone/gifts), [zetxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetxe/gifts), [JeremyFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremyFitzgerald/gifts), [sigezoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigezoh/gifts), [HaruruGunso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruruGunso/gifts), [WrongButton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongButton/gifts), [Fernando9andSergio15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/gifts), [PrincessIsadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessIsadora/gifts), [superwhomerlock6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlock6/gifts), [MehLordOfMeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/gifts), [Rulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulia/gifts), [starria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starria/gifts), [jayswing96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/gifts), [Reignfinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignfinite/gifts), [AlistairKreiIsMyBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlistairKreiIsMyBae/gifts), [FionasEmbrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/gifts), [Nike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike/gifts), [SilverCardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/gifts).



> I have gifted this work to everyone who has been showing interest in my 'Burning Up' fan fiction, who gave me the inspiration and motivation to write this remake.

_Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick –_

He slammed his fist against the arm rest of his wheelchair in a try to drown out the never ending sound of the clock. Or the processor in the clock, to be exact, but who cared about the details? The only thing that mattered was that it was annoying and frustrating, and Tadashi wanted it gone.

_Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – To-_ _**Clang!** _

Tadashi had grabbed the nearest screwdriver, rolled his way to the desk and jammed it in the alarm clock. The glass keeping him away from the processors had shattered and he made quick work of disabling them, frustrated by how hard it was to work using just one hand. He tore it apart like he did with most of his inventions, with a rare mixture of unneeded aggression and efficiency.

For him, time had slowed and stopped ever since the fire, and he didn't appreciate being reminded of how time continued like it always had for all people around him.

 

It was tiring to pretend everything was alright, to fake a smile every day, and no one asked it of him... yet he did. It was the only way of living Tadashi knew, the only way to cope. He took a deep breath and forced himself to count to ten. One... Two... He groaned loudly when the doorbell rang and interrupt his count, as if the sound itself did him a great injustice.

"Hiro? Aunt Cass?" he called "The doorbell-!" his voice echoed through the living floor of the building, but didn't seem to reach the Lucky Cat café downstairs.

Tadashi had no choice but to heave his way to the intercom himself. He had to catch his breath for a moment and partially impressed and partially annoyed to hear the doorbell still rang when he had been able to reach it.

When he activated the back-door camera and was greeted by that nose, Tadashi knew it was too late. The man, wearing one of his expensive suits like he still owned the money, was peering into the camera with mild interest. He was muttering to himself about the advanced technology used to create it, then gave a frustrated sound when it went out of focus. “I know you're in there!” he called, tapping the lens of the camera with the tip of his finger.

“Hey!” Tadashi warned “You're ruining my camera!”

It was followed by an awkward silence where Tadashi had to look at his triumphant grin on the small holographic screen in front of him. He tried focusing on his mob of dirty blond hair, but it did little to comfort him. “What do you want, Krei?”

The big-nosed man feigned hurt “So we're back at second-name base now?” he gasped, a misplaced try to defuse the hostility growing between them. When there was no response, Alistair send him one of his most charming smiled. "Mister Hamada, there is no need to worry." he tried to sound comforting “I actually came here for the little Hamada, you will not have to deal with me.”

 

After the door silently clicked open, Alistair was almost hesitant to take the curling stair up, but he didn't see much other options. Taking the front door, through the café, would draw attention he really could go without right now. So facing Tadashi seemed like the safest possibility right now.

"What do you want from my brother?"

His voice sound angry, carrying far despite the soft volume, almost closer to a growl than anything else. Alistair wanted to say something, anything, but he fell silent once he lift his head and was faced with the consequences of his actions for the first time.

Though most of Tadashi's body was covered by his baggy pants and wide hoodie, the hood pulled far over his head, the angry red burn marks were still visible on his hands. Upon closer inspection, more than half of his face was covered with them too, his right nostril melt together with his cheek and leaving his nose deformed. His teeth peeked through at the places where his lips were discolored and slightly pulled up by scar tissue. Alistair released a distraught noise and Tadashi answered to it with a glare.

"I asked you something!" he sneered at the man, obviously angered by the staring "Depending on the answer, I might push you off the stairs."

Tadashi could see the man gulp, his right eye might see only silhouettes, but his left eye could see everything clearly enough. The man was nervous. He let Alistair slip passed him and his wheelchair, noting how careful he was not to touch them. He should have let him trip, Tadashi bitterly thought to himself as he watched Alistair trying to compose himself.

"I came here to-" Alistair looked down, afraid to meet eyes with Tadashi "I am here to ask for his forgiveness."

He found himself laughing in response to those impossible words "Forgiveness?" Tadashi laughed, almost maniacally "I don't believe that for one bit. You'd never go out of your way to come here just for forgiveness. So... what's the catch?"

"Mister Hamada, why do you always think there's a catch?"

Tadashi almost choked in his laughter, and then just as suddenly, it stopped. One eye was unfocused, but the other bore into Alistair's as if he could see right through him. Tadashi unconsciously rubbed at his burn marked cheek when it strained from the laughter and muttered "You are  _unbelievable_ ." under his breath.

 

They spend a while in silence, waiting for Hiro to come home. Just when he was starting to become entranced by the ticking of a nearby clock again, Alistair broke the silence. "I have heard Hiro has visited _Robert_ in prison, yet he never seems to think about visiting me. I have to say I feel a little left out." He fold his hands on his lap, keeping his posture 'open' to come off as trustworthy, probably.

As if he didn't know better. Tadashi scoffed and looked away from him. He had tensed up at the mention of Robert, the name hitting him like a slap in his face, but the last thing he wanted was to look _vulnerable_ in front of this man. "At least forgiveness was truly the only thing professor Callaghan wanted of him."

Krei smiled, finally seeing an opening "And did he? Did Hiro forgive him?" Tadashi nearly growled when he pressed, but he couldn't do much else than nod yes.

Hiro openly forgave the man, understanding _why_ he had done it. He had even gone as far as saying he would have done the same. Tadashi personally thought it had been foolish of him to do. His baby brother had always been too forgiving, and now claimed that he had been the one that thought him.

"And you?" Krei asked "Did you forgive him?"

Tadashi couldn't even remember the last time he had forgiven anyone.

 

The sound of someone walking up te stairs made Tadashi tense up even more than he already was and he send a look over his shoulder "Hiro?" the footsteps came closer before the reply came.

"Tadashi?” Hiro called back, sprinting the last few steps “Who's there? Do you need help? " worry was coating his voice, but he came to an abrupt stop when he saw Alistair Krei sitting, with Tadashi, at their kitchen table. "Krei, what do you want?"

Alistair forced a smile "I see that hostility is a new Hamada-thing?" he joked, trying to clear the air. It didn't seem to work as well as it used to, not with these two, and Alistair couldn't blame them.

Hiro send his brother a look, sensing obvious distress, he continued his way to Tadashi and gently rest his hand onto his shoulder. He glared at Alistair then "Whatever you got to offer, we are not interested." Hiro spoke, sounding way too old for his age.

He had never seen the consequences of his own selfishness as clearly as he had now, yet it didn't stop him. Alistair had gotten too far to go back now. "Not even if I tell you I could get your brother to walk again?"

Alistair could actually count off to the moment the realisation hit for both brothers, eyes widening and lips parting completely in sync. It was funny how deep their brotherly bond was, despite their differences.

The youngest Hamada seemed most hopeful, while Tadashi had already scoffed in disbelief. "And why did you have to wait for Hiro to get home before making this offer?" he asked, clearly unimpressed.

“We have been experimenting to find a way to use Hiro's nanobots in the medical field." Alistair tried to explain, then trailed off "Never on any human subjects, unfortunately, but up till now the results have been-"

Hiro slammed his hand to the table in frustration "I never gave you permission to use my nanobots anywhere outside of rebuilding our university!" he snapped, his voice startling both men, even Tadashi.

"That's besides the point!" Alistair tried to dismis it, defensively raising his hands "We could start the procedure in a few days and when it works. Not if, _when_ , we will get Tadashi to walk again. That's why I came here. That's my proposal."

He wanted to protest, to say it would be too dangerous, that his nano-bots were never build for this, but Tadashi unexpectedly spoke up first. “How does it work?” he asked, finally displaying a form of interest.

 

And that is how Tadashi ended up here, slowly being subdued by one of Alistair's doctors. The theory was sound. Shrink Hiro's bots down even more and insert them in the blood, make them seek out muscle and nerve damage from the inside and make them work as conductors for brain pulses. Maybe even force movement if the conducting didn't work.

The planarian-project.

The tricky part was the neurotransmitter. It couldn't be placed anywhere it could be taken off and needed a direct connection to his brain waves to prevent it from ever getting dysfunction.

“Krei?” he spoke out hoarsely, looking towards the camera tactically placed at the corner of the operating room. Tadashi smiled sleepily, struggling to stay awake “Don't... mess around with my brain... when you're at it.”

 

He woke to the doctor repeating his name, over and over, like clockwork. Tadashi felt his head pound, a sharp jab at his skull once in a while. He couldn't move. It was too heavy. “Tadashi Hamada,” the doctor tried again “Can you hear me?”

_Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock_

Tadashi tried to nod, but his body wouldn't respond, so he parted his lips. He made a few gurgling noises at first, but then finally found the words. “Please stop... stop the clock."

“Tadashi?” the doctor's worry seemed to increase then, growing even more as Tadashi only respond with a soft chuckle “Tadashi, there is no clock.”

_Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock, Tick – Tock_

 


End file.
